Game Night 2: THE EPIC SEQUEL
by Silverbird121
Summary: Or maybe not so epic... but somewhat entertaining at the very least. The Flock is back, Angel gets kidnapped, the trophies are angry, and some other bad guys are bent on DOMINATION! Ooh... DUN DUN DUUUUN. MR & SSBB x-over, R&R, M&M's. T for... stuff. / UNFINISHED FOREVER
1. Chapter 1

Um... hellos. Believe it or not, I'm back with a sequel to that sorry excuse for a story some people found amusing. I would just like to say that I wrote that as went along. I had no idea Angel was trying to take over the world or anything at first... so yeah. Oh, and I'm planning on giving as many SSBB characters a role as I can. So... here you go. :D

* * *

"Hey, Angel, make that squirrel dance."

Nudge pointed at the fluffy creature watching them a few yards away. She glanced over at the sulky little blonde girl sitting with her back to a tree and little black winged dog in her lap.

She, Nudge, Total, and Iggy had to stay there while Max and Fang went to the nearest town for food and stuff. Gazzy had insisted on going along. So they sat. Waiting.

"Nudge. I've made a bunny and a pigeon dance for you already, and I even made Iggy prance around like a ballerina while he sang to us," Angel said irritably.

Iggy was still fuming over that one, but Nudge just furrowed her eyebrows, ignoring the unseeing glare he sent in her direction.

"Yeah. And that was great. But you haven't made a squirrel dance yet."

"No, you haven't. I think that should change. That squirrel is looking at me rudely. He deserves it," Total said lazily.

"Fine."

Angel finally gave in, but that squirrel lucked out and was spared humiliation, because as soon as Angel looked at it, concentrating, they were suddenly not in the little clearing in a forest anymore.

In the blink of an eye, they were sitting in front of a massive house.

They looked around and found that Max, Fang, and Gazzy were with them too. Max looked mad.

Ohh…

Angel saw this place was familiar. And she _so_ wasn't in the mood for this.

She facepalmed and groaned. She was back at the Smash Mansion.

"No! Why? Max! We've got to get home! Like, _now_. You know things will just go downhill from here!" Angel cried.

Yeah, Angel had sworn revenge and everything, but over the past few months, she had begun to take on the attitude of a rehabilitated addict. Meaning that she was progressing with her issues, but if she was tempted with the possibility of avenging her dignity and her chance of ruling two worlds, she would blindly take it with a new vigor.

_Hm… and that means I have a better chance of succeeding this time- no, stop thinking like that!_

"Boy, do I know the way downhill," Max muttered, pulling Angel from her internal struggle of taking the chance to be or not to be a bad little birdchild. "I'm not sure if we can leave ourselves though, or if someone from inside has to help us."

"Welp, only one way to find out," Gazzy said cheerfully.

He started walking to the front door of the big, fat house, dragging Iggy along with him.

Max looked around, and then sighed.

"Well, not much else we can do, I guess. Follow the kid with gastric issues," she said warily.

Nudge skipped after them, Total trotting at her heels, and Fang shrugged, following. Max stayed behind and stared pointedly at Angel.

"Guess what?" Max said.

"What?"

"You're going to behave yourself or I will hunt you like one of those vicious tribal men hunt bunnies with a spear."

Angel blinked. That was a weird analogy.

"Okay," Angel answered submissively. But she was thinking differently. She was thinking, _Just call me Fluffy_. Cuz, you know, it's clever because that's a bunny name. And stuff.

Max looked at her a little while longer before making Angel walk in front of her like a prisoner.

_I WILL take revenge on Peach!_ She thought loudly.

"What?" Max asked.

Oops.

"Um… I said… I wish… I… had a… peach. Yeah."

_A peach with a big fluffy skirt and blonde hair and a big squishy head that I can kick-_

"Angel, when we get home, I'm taking you to a psychiatrist."

Aw, man. Another one?

* * *

Yes, another one. And that probably tanked cuz I is tired... sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Well... a couple people added this story to their story alerts, and I remembered how irritated I am when I find something interesting that's never updated, so... yeah. Here you go. Short, sweet, and to the point. Kind of. Feel free to give me suggestions on what should happen, cuz I have NO idea where this is going.

* * *

_Ding dong._

"Max?"

"Huh?"

"I'm hungry."

"I know. Just wait a little longer."

_Ding dong. _She rang the doorbell again.

"Max?"

"Nudge?"

"Why are they taking so long?"

"I don't know, Nudge."

_Ding dong._

"Hey, Max?"

"Yes, Iggy?"

"I left my stuff for my pipe bomb back home."

"Obviously, otherwise you would've used it already."

_KNOCK KNOCK._

"Max?"

"What, Total?"

"Have you gained weight?"

"I don't know!"

_BANG KNOCK RING DING DONG BANG RING._

"Open up!"Max yelled, pounding furiously on the front door.

"Um, Max?"

"WHAT?" She spun around and glared at Fang.

"You kind of put a hole in the door," he said, pointing at the poor thing.

Max turned back to it. "Oh… oops."

Suddenly, Link's face appeared through the fairly sized, splintering hole in the door. He looked… alarmed. And different.

"Link? What happened to you? Did you, like, get sucked into an anime machine? Because you look shorter, and now you have big fat cat eyes, like Sailor Moon. Oh my gosh… isn't Sailor Moon adorable? She-"

Gazzy cut Nudge off by going right up to him and sticking his face speculatively in front of Link's.

"Nudge, that isn't Link."

"Oh… whatever. Can we come in, Not-Link?" Nudge asked.

"I'm _Toon_ Link," Toon Link said indignantly, "and… why are you here?"

Iggy placed his fists on his hips and stood tall. "Because—we are the Super League of Winged Avengers, come to save you!" he declared heroically, stretching his wings out.

Max smacked him upside the head. "Ow…" Iggy rubbed his head and let Max take over.

"Can we see Zelda?"

He looked at her mischievously. "Maaaybe…"

"I can kill a grown man with my bare hands."

"ZELDA!"

Little Toon Link dashed out of sight, screaming the whole way.

The Flock stood there silently, waiting. About four and a half minutes of silence later, another pair of blue eyes quickly peered at them through the hole before the whole door swung open. Zelda stood there, mildly surprised.

"Hello, Max. And… friends. Toon Link just ran to me saying that the winged demons were here. I didn't expect you back so soon."

"You mean you didn't summon us again?" Max asked, disregarding the demon thing.

"No… oh no. That can't be good."

"Hey—," Gazzy said. Everyone turned to him. "Where's Angel?"

And, lo and behold, the little girl was nowhere to be seen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!1!" Max yelled, dropping to her knees and shaking her fists at the sky.

Fang sighed and glanced at Zelda. "We should probably come in."

She nodded and stepped aside, waving everyone into the house while Max took five more minutes to clutch the ground on all fours and cry out to the heavens, "WHY ME? WHYYYY?"

Meanwhile…

* * *

JK, I'M NOT TELLING WHAT WAS HAPPENING MEANWHILE, LAWLZ. Not yet, anyway. And not really for dramatic effect yet. I just need to finish my homework. Final exams and such.

P.S. I know that was terribly uneventful, but it was just to give people hope. And stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, and for the record… a few things:**

**1. I hope you guys realize the title is absolutely irrelevant to this story now. It don' mean NOTHIN', an' it never will. Keeping it for the sake of familiarity, and I have nothing better.**

**2. I have a feeling this story is going to be a bit more serious from this point on, considering I was slapped in the face with a plot all of a sudden… not _really _serious… more like less crack-y. Only a little.**

**3****. Thank you Polodo… consider yourself idea jacked. But seriously. I read your review and went, GRACIOUS, THAT IS GENIUS. So… thank you. (Hope you don't mind. :)**

**5. This may be dumb. But that's okay. It's fanfiction.**

**Okay. ENOUGH OF THAT. Here… we… go!**

* * *

"_Hey—," Gazzy said. Everyone turned to him. "Where's Angel?"_

_And, lo and behold, the little girl was nowhere to be seen._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!1!" Max yelled, dropping to her knees and shaking her fists at the sky. _

_Fang sighed and glanced at Zelda. "We should probably come in."_

_She nodded and stepped aside, waving everyone in to the house while Max took five more minutes to clutch the ground on all fours and cry out to the heavens, "WHY ME? WHYYYY?"_

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

_Try something else, _a voice whispered.

Lucario jumped slightly, and looked manically about him for the owner of the voice. He would have been angry and gone off on whoever it was for intruding his meditational me-time on the roof, if he could have seen them.

But curiously there was no one _to_ be seen. Not by the average naked eye, anyway.

He closed his eyes as they flashed gold and used that Aura thing to find the trespasser of peace and quiet. Still, he couldn't find a single other soul on that roof.

Now he was alarmed. He opened his eyes and braced himself.

"Show yourself," he said tightly. It was silent for a moment. The wind and the steadily lowering sun seemed to still as well.

_Do not fear. I… uh… I am part of you. Yes, that's right…I'm in your mind. I am your subconscious._

"Oh… wow. These new meditation methods must really be working…" Lucario murmured, not loosening up.

_Oh, yes. They have. It's about time you've discovered your true power, isn't it?_

"Ah… what?" True power?

_Yes. You—_we_—have so much potential… have you tried anything new lately?_

"Like… a new brand of scented candles?"

The Voice seemed to sigh._ No. Not like a new candle brand. Like a new _ability. _Teleportation, perhaps?_

"No…"

_Do it._

"I don't know… how can you be sure I've developed this… 'ability'?"

_Well, I'm you, aren't I?_

"I suppose so," he said uncertainly. He was no longer stiff or preparing for an attack. Normally, Lucario would be more suspicious of this new development—this Voice—but some strange quality of it made him more agreeable. He felt… sleepy, almost. In a strange lull where he still retained his consciousness.

Like hypnosis, he realized.

As soon as he had that thought, it was as if a bomb went off inside his head. Well, figuratively. It was an explosion of pain. Not gore.

"_Ahhhhh!" _He crouched on the ground and held his head tightly, making whimpering noises he didn't know he could make. It was white hot, hideously expanding pain. Death would have been lovely at that moment. Actually, he might have thrown himself off the roof if he could have moved.

Suddenly, blissfully, it stopped. He didn't move out of plain fear that it would happen again.

"What was _that?_" he wondered in shock, beginning to feel numb.

_It will happen again if you do not comply, _the Voice said.

"No, no. No need for that. I'll do it. What do you want?" he said, rapidly losing his will to the Voice and desperate to avoid that awful pain.

Suddenly a picture flashed in his mind. Six winged kids, all distinct from each other, and a small black dog. He idly wondered at the dog.

_Bring them here. Focus._

Obediently, Lucario closed his eyes and focused on the image of the strange kids. He was startled when he found them. It was almost like he was there with them, all together. They were split up, but somehow he saw them all at once.

_Pull them towards you_, the Voice instructed.

He did so. He pulled with something in his heart, it seemed… something deep inside him. It got harder and harder, as if they were pulling back in a game of tug-of-war, but suddenly there was almost click somewhere, and they were gone.

He was pretty much drained at that point, and completely subjected the will of the mysterious Voice in his head.

_Good. You've done it._

* * *

Angel threw a glance behind her. She didn't have much time before they started looking for her. It was kind of funny what she got away with.

There had been a huge, open window a small ways from the door. She couldn't resist.

Angel had glanced around suspiciously, and then carped that diem.

She sprang into action, reminiscent of a majestic sparrow or something, she liked to think. She practically flew to the window—heh, get it? Flew… whatever—and hopped inside, immediately sprinting up the stairs.

In any case, she wasn't planning to do any real harm. Just on teaching that pink, frilly beast a lesson.

Angel began cackling to herself as she ran, searching for Peach. She passed a couple of monkeys, a cool-looking blue bird, and a girl with a blue jumpsuit and a blonde ponytail, but that was pretty much it.

"Where in the _heck _could that tackily dressed demon possibly—"

Something knocked into the little girl. It not only rammed into her side and sent her tumbling. No, the missile grabbed her, wrapped a firm arm around her middle, and clamped a gloved hand over her mouth. She was whisked into a nearby room so fast, she had no time to respond.

And with her reflexes, that was impressive.

She struggled violently in the dark room as she another set of arms struggled to suppress her.

In the end, though, her kidnappers won and had her strapped tightly down to a chair.

"Don't worry, kid. This is just until you fall asleep," a silky voice murmured with mock comfort.

Someone laughed shortly and then a dim light clicked on. She was in some kind of dusty den with heavy, dark curtains and furniture that may have belonged to a confused old lady.

But more pressingly, her abductors stood away from her, blocking the door. One looked just Link except, he had red eyes, he was grinning, and he was… well, black. Angel remembered Gazzy fighting this guy on his game once. Dark Link.

The other one was an incarnate of Sonic the Hedgehog. He was black too… he was Shadow, she believed.

Standing next to them was a stark contrast to their black and evil appearances.

It was a little ball of pink with a swirl of hair/fur on its head and big blue eyes.

"Jigglypuff?" she asked in confusion despite her steadily growing terror.

They laughed and the fluffy thing approached Angel and opened its mouth.

It began to sing, and before she knew it, Angel was knocked out.

* * *

MAN! I am on a roll… ^_^

Thanks for reading. This is fun again. Again for your lovely reviews and story alerts and such. It's just great. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**HAHAHA, I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT FANFICTION. Sorry.**

**PHEW. Well. I hope _someone _reads this. Otherwise it's like I'm talking to myself. Not that I don't deserve it. I mean... it's been like, what? Six months? Idk.**

**Happy Valentine's Day/Arizona's Birthday!**

* * *

"Are you all right, Max?"

Zelda looked concernedly at Max, who was slumped in a chair and pinching the bridge of her nose. The rest of the Flock minus Angel sat in a living room. They had been searching the house for Angel, and had no luck.

"Yeah, yeah—I'm fantastic. I forgot what it was like screaming to the heavens so desperately."

"I can't believe you lost her again, Max. You're a horrible not-mother," Iggy said, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"For your information, I am the best not-mother in the universe. Angel is just… a 'special' child."

Gazzy interrupted after an unusually long silence on his part.

"Guys," he said, worried. "What if she's not hiding? What if she's in trouble?"

"Why would she be in trouble?" Nudge asked.

He gave her a look. "Some cray stuff goes on here, in case you haven't noticed, Nudge."

They all sat quietly, mulling the possibility over.

"I think he's right. He and Angel probably have that telekinesis thing that siblings have," Nudge said. Which wouldn't be surprising. How much weirder could these kids get?

"I think you mean telepathy," Iggy corrected. "And I think you and Gazzy are right."

Max pressed her lips together, hesitant to be worried about her safety. Lately it was everyone _else's_ safety she worried about when it came to Angel. She turned to Fang. "What do you think?"

He nodded after a moment of profound gazing. "I think they're right. Peach is right there, after all—" he gestured at Peach, sitting stiffly in a corner with shifty eyes, afraid for dear life that Angel would pop out of the thin air and consume her soul.

"Angel would most likely be here too, if she could."

Max sighed and nodded, then stood.

"Okay—here's the plan—"

But before she could make up the plan, a piece of stationary floated past Max's face.

She snatched it out of the air instinctively and just stared at it.

"That was particularly weird," she said, unfolding the note.

In untidy, distinctly male hand-writing, the words: _Ganondorf's study,_ were scrawled smack in the middle of the sheet.

Max cocked her head in confusion. "What in the world does that mean."

There was a sudden flurry of scrambling as the Flock and Zelda got up to look at the note over Max's shoulder.

"_What does it say?_" Iggy shrieked impatiently.

"It says _Ganondorf's study,_" Max answered, squinting at the stupid note.

Peach's voice rose ominously over the murmurs of "What the crud?" and "Ganondorf studies?"

"Ganondorf's study," she said mysteriously from her corner, ever the helpful princess.

They stopped to look at her, expecting Peach to go on and explain, but she just sat there.

Zelda cleared her throat awkwardly. "Ahem. Yes… well, no one ever goes into Ganondorf's study. That room has been locked ever since any of us can remember."

"I bet it's full of trapped fairies and dead bunny souls," Peach offered darkly.

"Peach, your comments are not helpful," Nudge said.

"So, what? We break into Ganondorf's study?" Fang asked.

Max sighed. "Looks like it."

* * *

**Ahh... good ol' fanfiction.**

**This installment was doo doo, but as I always say, six-month-late-fanfic-doo-doo is better than none at all.**

**i u**

**Oh. And suggestions? Feel free to give 'em to me. :D**


End file.
